blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mydus
'History' Early Life Nothing is known of Mydus' early life before joining the Nevada Haven. Instructor Mydus acted as an instructor to young residents of the Haven and assisted them in learning their powers. He held this position for several years by the time Tempest and company meet him. Ascension Mydus assisted in the defense of the Nevada Haven, though he was left behind along with Brine and Bethany Simms. The three of them are soon captured by Omega and sent to a prison facility in Northern Canada. Creature After over a full year in the prison, Mydus and Brine are freed. They inform their rescuers of the death of Bethany and of the fact that Omega had managed to steal Mydus' powers from him. In spite of his power loss, he returns to Japan with his friends. Cessation Mydus accompanied the heroes to Washington D.C. to assist in it's defense, despite their protests. Initially armed with a handgun, and later assault rifle, Mydus got his powers back after saving several children from the energy weapons used by Tirann's troops. After this he would assist in the battle and would fight alongside Fortune. Aftermath Mydus was also commended for his efforts in the battle and was personally apologized to by the new President of the United States, James Faulk. Mydus was soon made a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. 'Personality & Relationships' Mydus is a person who bears no shame and is quite open about who he is. He is seen as being friendly and caring to the younger members of the team. Mydus is close friends with Fortune, Brine, DamagePlan, and Trauma. Sexuality Mydus is a drag queen, and contrary to popular belief is bisexual. Religious Views Unknown, presumed agnostic or Baptist. 'Appearance' Before his powers re-manifested, Mydus was a tall African-American man with closely shaven blond hair. Now he is all gold, even down to his eyes, though he is still able to see. 'Powers and Abilities' Golden Skin: 'The entire body of Mydus is covered in a thick golden metal substance, this gives him the following abilities; *'Enhanced Durability: 'While not indestructible, Mydus is now bulletproof and blades bend or break when attempting to harm him. *'Thermal Resistance: 'Mydus is now able to survive extreme temperatures, be they hot or cold. *'Oxygen Independence: 'He no longer needs to breath oxygen. **'Enhanced Stamina and Endurance: 'Due to this Mydus will never tire out. *'Electrical Immunity: 'He is immune to any and all forms of electricity. *'Malleability: 'Mydus is able to shape his limbs into various things, he favors things like maces or swords. *'Acid Immunity: 'He is totally immune to acid and it's corrosive properties. *'Golden Touch: '''Anything Mydus touches may turn into a flimsy golden material. Luckily, he is able to control this power. '''Learned Intelligence: '''Mydus possesses a slightly above average intelligence. '''Experienced Fighter: '''Mydus is a skilled fighter, being trained in boxing. '''Weaknesses Mydus now reflects light, which is both a hindrance and a blessing. It could cause problems when hiding. Being seemingly made of gold now, Mydus would theoretically dissolve in mercury. Mydus now has an extreme weight and is unable to float. He is unable to revert back to his human form after getting his powers back. Mydus is sterile. 'Equipment' Mydus' Suit: The suit made for him by DXD, it is somewhat minimalist compared to the other suits. It covers only his groin, thighs, wrists, and feet. 'Notes and Trivia' *Mydus tells Trauma in August of 2024 that he is 38, making him nearly 40 by the time Blue Ribbon concludes. *Mydus doesn't understand how his powers came back. *He has become an LGBTQ+ icon since becoming a PeaceKeeper, and frequently attends Pride Parades. *In spite of his golden skin, Mydus must still perform basic bodily functions. *He still breathes oxygen, despite not needing it to survive. *Mydus is the only one whom Brine will confide in. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:PeaceKeepers Category:African-American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters